


A Very Merry Apocalypse

by FannieBoone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannieBoone/pseuds/FannieBoone
Summary: Nora decides to spruce up Sanctuary with some scavenged holiday decorations she was lucky enough to find in working order.





	A Very Merry Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trixter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixter/gifts).



The settlers just shrugged as the General lugged a leafy hunk of plastic statuary up the stairs of Preston’s bar. None of them had ever seen a properly leafed tree, but it was recognizable enough, if a bit too green. When she proceeded to dangle colored glass baubles from it (some of them broken and sharp, but still glittering and pretty), Mama Murphy just grinned and said “Well, now, ain’t that a thing,” as she stood up from her chair to go putter around the greenhouse.

Nora had just finished stringing the wire to the tree to light it up when she heard the grumble of a cigarette-roughened voice below, calling her name.

“Hey, Valentine,” she called, and the creak of the wooden stairs indicated he heard her and was coming up, just as the tree lit up in all its brightly colored glory.

“Well, I haven’t seen one of those in a long while,” Nick said, leaning against the balcony railing. “Where’d you find it?”

“A girl has to have her secrets, Nick,” Nora smirked. “Thought the bar could use a little cheer, even if no one really celebrates Christmas anymore.”

“Well, there was less winter to the nuclear winter than expected. It does liven up the place.”

Nora looked around. At this time of day, with everyone at work, the only people upstairs at the bar were Nick, herself, and a pair of housecats. 

“The tree isn’t all I found,” Nora smirked and pointed upward, just above Nick’s hat. A sprig of plastic greenery with white berries dangled by a red ribbon over his head.

“Mistletoe?” Nick quirked what was left of an eyebrow. “Expecting someone special?”

“Yep,” Nora grinned. “Someone real special alright, and look, he walked right in my front door.”

Nick’s yellow eyes blinked off and on momentarily, so quickly she might’ve missed it. “And what’s a dame like you doing hanging mistletoe for a broken down old robot like me?”

Nora stepped forward and looked up at him. “Sometimes broken things can be beautiful, too, Nick,” she said.

“Suppose sometimes a guy can get lucky,” Nick said, tipping up his hat as he bent his head toward her. “Sometimes real lucky.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Valentine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout's not mine, obviously, or I would've made Nick romanceable. :P Decided to do a themed challenge for myself, posting a holiday short or drabble every weekday for the month. Here's the first one, let's see how the rest of the month goes.


End file.
